


everytime we touch suddenly my heart begins to race

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is cute, band texts maybe?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum accidentally texts michael how he feels about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	everytime we touch suddenly my heart begins to race

**Author's Note:**

> title is from voodoo doll by 5 seconds of summer

Michael had just gotten back from an amazing studio practice with the boys, they were recording their solos and he loved watching how Calum got so into the music. He doesn't know when he started thinking of his best friend in that way, but he knew he'd never return his feelings.

_"Mikey!" Ashton called over the sound of the clubs music, Michael had just been sitting there with a beer in his had, staring at all the carvings people had made in the wood of the bar. "Cal is looking for you, he said it was important." Ashton yelled, gesturing for Michael to follow him. Michael got up leaving his beer on the bar and followed Ashton through the sea of people until he saw Calum in the V.I.P room. Calum looked like a V.I.P, like Michael always looked out of place, but Calum looked like he was born live this lifestyle. "Michael! I missed you!" Calum slurred, grabbing Michael's hands, "Cal do you want me to get us a cab?" Michael asked. Calum shook his head, "I wanna hang out, oh let's dance!" Calum said excitedly pulling Michael towards the dance floor._

_They danced until Michael was able to convince Calum it was time to go home. Once Michael was able to get Calum into the hotel room he said he's only go to sleep if Michael cuddled with him Michael sighed, "fine, get out of those clothes and get in bed , I'll be in in a little bit okay?" Calum nodded excitedly and stumbled towards the bedroom. Michael changed into some sweats and climbed into Calum's bed, where Calum immediately tangled their legs together and pressed his face against Michael's neck, the only thing that took him off guard was when Calum started kissing along his neck, "Cal what are you-" Michael moaned, Calum had started grinding against him. "Shit Calum." Michael pulled the younger boy on top of him and kissed him roughly, there was clashing teeth and they were giggling for part of it, but it was the best kiss Michael had ever had. "Mikey?" Calum whispered, even though it was only them in the room, "I'm tired." Michael nodded, "goodnight." Michael whispered and Calum smiled, closing his eyes, "goodnight."_

_When Calum woke up and saw Michael's hickeys he was terrified, thoughts like 'Michael's gonna know I like him,' and 'shit, shit, shit.' Were running through his head, he sat there for a minute thinking of what to say to Michael when a voice started him out of his thoughts, "shit my head hurts." Michael said, covering his eyes with his hands. "Michael?" Calum asked, "yeah?" Michael replied, sitting up to look at Calum. "You know last night meant nothing," Calum started explaining, "I was drunk and it was-" Michael cut him off, "Oh I know, don't worry Cal."_

Michael's phone went off and snapped him out of his thoughts, his thoughts of how much it hurt lying to Calum like that or the fact that he's probably never kiss Calum like that again.

from cal ;)

sent at 1:46pm

luke what do i do i can't just tell him i like him

Oh Calum likes someone and he didn't even tell Michael about it, clearly Michael being his best friend meant nothing. Michael told Calum everything, well almost everything. He didn't tell him that he's been in love with him for what feels like a lifetime, but he didn't that that he should mention it. Michael's hands were shaking while he typed Calum his reply.

to cal ;)

sent at 1:54pm

this isn't luke lol sorry

 

from cal ;)

sent at 1:54pm 

shit, maybe you can help me with this

 

Calum wants Michael to help him with his boy troubles? Wow this is officially the worst day of Michael's life, but of course he'd help alum, he doesn't want Calum to hurt or anything, how would anyone be able to hurt Calum?

 

to cal ;)

sent at 1:56pm

of course

 

from cal ;)

sent at 1:57pm

how do you ask someone you've liked for like 5 years out?

 

5 years? Calum's liked someone for 5 years and hasn't told Michael? Wow Michael's hurt.

 

to cal ;)

sent at 2:00pm

take them out for their favorite food and ask them in a really cheesy way ;)

 

from cal ;)

sent at 2:03pm

oh mikey i almost forgot um meet me @ luigi's @ 4 we have band stuff we have to talk about

 

to cal ;)

sent at 2:06pm

k.

 

Michael sighed, how could Calum not tell him. He couldn't wait to find out who that lucky bastard that Calum liked was. At least he was getting pizza, that always made him feel better. Michael showered and got dressed, as much as he loved being in 5 Seconds of Summer he hated that Ashton had band meetings like twice a day. Not much changes. When he got to Luigi's he only saw Calum sitting at a booth, it 4:02 and Ashton was always early. "Hey Cal!" Michael said as he walked in, "Hey Michael, I already ordered if that's okay." Calum said, looking up at Michael nervously. "Well you know what I like extra large wi-" Michael started to say before Calum interrupted, "with extra pepperoni, it hasn't changed in like 7 years." Calum laughed. Michael kicked his shin under the table, "ow! Mikey I have feelings you know." Calum pouted, "where's Ash and Luke?" Michael asked, looking around, "they aren't coming..." Calum said, "they aren't coming to a band meeting, did they quit the band again?" Michael joked. "Well this isn't really a band meeting," Just as Calum started talking the pizza came out, "Mikey..." Calum said as he lifted the lid of the pizza box and on the cardboard box in bold letters it said.

 

~~**MIKEAL** ~~ **MICHAEL WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?**

 

"Oh my god, is this for real?" Michael asked, putting his hand over his mouth, "yeah Mikey it's for real." Calum laughed nervously, "then yeah, yeah I'd love to be your boyfriend." Michael said smiling so wide he was pretty sure his face was going to fall off. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a bit happier then my last one :)


End file.
